The Witch and The Vampire
by SerahFalcon
Summary: Primrose Halliwell moved to LA from San Francisco to find herself. How was she to know that through finding herself she'd be helping a vampire with a soul find redemption. X-over with charmed. Angel/OC, Cordelia/Doyle


Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed or Angel or Buffy.

Chapter 1: Welcome to LA

**Opening Credits**

**David Boreanaz as Angel**

**Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia Chase**

**Glenn Quinn as Doyle**

**Blake Lively as Primrose Halliwell**

Primrose rushed down the steps of yet another failed job interview. This was getting old, why was no one hiring? She kept her eyes and ears open as she made way to her Jeep Cherokee. This was not San Francisco and she didn't feel like being mugged even if she could take them on. For a brief moment she allowed her mind to wander to why she had moved to LA but the insistent ringing of her cell phone brought her mind back to the present. She didn't have to look at her phone to know who was calling. She reached for her phone before pulling her hand back, "No I'm not ready to talk to them yet. I need to focus on building my own life before I talk to them again." Primrose let loose a sigh of relief when the phone stopped ringing. She flipped open her phone and dial the password for her voice mail.

"Hey Rosie its Piper. I'm sure you already knew that or you would have answered your phone. I'm also sure you know why I called. Please come home, Phoebe and I need you. It doesn't matter that you are adopted, just please come home. We love you. Call me soon just to let me know you are safe." A soft smile made its way across Primrose's lips as she listened to her oldest sister's slightly neurotic rambling. She hadn't left because she thought her sisters wouldn't love her once they found out she was adopted. She had left because she needed to become her own person and to allow her sisters bond with their sister who would be arriving in their life very soon. Besides it wasn't like she had moved to the other side country, she was only a few hours away.

Her phone rang again. This time she knew it wasn't her sisters, only because they waited a few hours before calling again. She pressed the call button and pushed the phone against her. "Hello?" She asked as she waited for a reply. "Hello. Can I speak to Primrose Halliwell?" Blue eyes blinked in surprise, "Yes this is she? And who might I be talking to?" "I'm Elena Marks, a representative of Russell Winters Enterprise. You recently applied for our Public Relations position, is this correct?" "Yes I did." Primrose had to force down the need to get up and move in excitement. "Mr. Winters was very impressed by your application and would like to schedule an interview with you. Is there any day that works best for you." "Well there's no time like the present, right? If it works best with him I'm available for the rest of the day?" "…..Yes that's perfect. Mr. Winters will send a limo by your residence at 8:00." "Yes I'll be there and waiting." A dial tone was her reply. Well that was rude, but that didn't matter right now. She started her car and headed for home.

When she reached her house, she made a quick sandwich to snack on before rushing upstairs to change. Pulling open the doors to her closet, she began to search for the perfect. She wanted the perfect outfit since this could be, no would be her first job outside of San Francisco. Her outfit needed to be smart, but feminine, also easy to move in, the past three years taught her that. She pulled a white tunic top, and black dress pants. Now for shoes, her normal shoes of choice were boots, all types of boots. However this interview was far too important for boots as much as it killed her to admit that. She had no heels to speak of since she considered them death traps for the uncoordinated. Blue eyes landed on what she considered to be the perfect finisher for this outfit; black ballet flats. Sweet, simple and wouldn't kill her if she needed to run away from a demon or a warlock. A quick glance towards her watch to see how much time she had left, which she didn't have much, took a quick shower and finished getting ready. Knock knock! She went to the door and pulled it open to reveal a chauffeur. "Miss Halliwell, let us be off." With that he turned and headed for the limo to open the backseat door. Was everyone this rude in Winter's employ, or was Primrose just that lucky? She slipped onto the sleek black leather seat and relaxed against the back. "Time to Zen. I don't need or want to be a nervous wreck the moment I get this interview." Eyelids drifted down covering blue eyes and deep breaths came from deep within her chest. When Primrose had been a little girl she would have panic attacks over social settings and test. Grams hadn't wanted to put her on medication that young or ever so she took her to tai chi classes. To this day she was grateful to Grams for that it had come in handy in many sticky situations. In what seemed like no time at all she was Russell Winter's mansion. Once the door was opened she slipped out, her gaze was filled with a large mansion. Everything about this mansion screamed old fashioned and wealth; however it was surrounded by an air of foreboding. Even before her powers were unbound and everything within her was screaming to get as far away from this mansion as fast as possible; she turned to the chauffer who had never given her his name. "You know I think I left my stove on. We'll just have to do this another night. Ugh," she groaned as her arm was grasped in a tight grip. "Master Winter is waiting." She started pulling to get her arm out of his grip but it was a no. 'Well I have two options: one I can find out what's going on in the creepy mansion or two: I orb out of here.' Now normally she would have chosen the orb out choice, but there were a few problems with that one. Mostly it was the fact that the chauffer was still holding on to her and more than likely would drag him with her and there was the teeny tiny fact that she absolutely hated orbing. So she guessed it was time to found out what secrets the creepy mansion hid.

She shrieked as she was all but shoved into the butler's arms. "Hello Miss Halliwell. I am Franklin, Master Winter's head of staff. Master Winter would like to apologize for the suddenness of this request. It seems that he scheduled two meetings at the same time." Hope raced through Primrose's body; just maybe she could get out of this without having to use drastic measures after all. That hope's life ended up being very short do to external and internal forces. "He would like to hold a meeting between the both of you at the same time if that is fine with, Miss Halliwell?" She took a brief moment to mourn her murdered hope, there was no way she could back out of this if an innocent could get hurt, darn her heritage. "Yes that's fine with me." She followed Franklin to a door on the bottom floor. If she wasn't suspicious before she was now, the man had barely knocked on the door before a "Come in." was heard.

"Master Franklin, Miss Halliwell has arrived." Russell Winters appeared to be a mature, charming man but Primrose knew better, the bad vibes said so. There was already a pretty brunette that seemed to be rambling but stopped in surprise. "Ah Miss Halliwell, I was expecting you. That will be all Franklin." He said to Franklin, who shut the door behind Primrose. The girl seemed too bound back from surprise and began rambling again, "No mirrors…and lots of curtains….Hey! You're a vampire." Primrose stepped back shock. Seriously the first monster she had to run into in La was a vampire? Russell Winters face remained unchanged for the most part, "No I'm not." "Yes you are. I'm from Sunnydale; we had our own hell mouth. I think I would know what a vampire is when I'm….alone with him." The look of dread on the girl's face almost matched Primrose's deadpan look. She was here too. "Come on, we need to get out of here. Lamp!" Primrose grabbed the brunette's hand and with her other hand reached for the nice lamp and sent it flying towards Winters in the form of blue orbs. The two girls raced out of the room and up the stairs with Winters following them, his face deformed with a greenish hue. One moment she had the brunette's hand in a firm grip as she dragged upstairs and the next her back was erupting in pain from being thrown against the wall.

Just about when Russell was about to take a bite from the brunette, the lights and everything else turned off. "Russell Winters." A deep, masculine voice echoed from the darkness in the hall. The brunette let out a sigh of relief, "Angel." "I have a message from Tina." A tall muscular man walked out of the shadows like predator ready to pounce. Russell took a half-step back, regaining his confidence, "You made a very big mistake in coming here." The brunette looked at the man in surprise before a smile stretched across her face, "You don't know who he is, do you? Oh boy, you're about to get your ass kicked," she said with a smug smile. While Angel was taking care of the ugly vampire, the brunette ran to Primrose who was sitting against the railing. "Are you okay?" the brunette asked. "Yeah I'm fine." The battle seemed to be going in Angel's favor before Winters' henchmen ran up the stairs with loaded guns. Angel grabbed the carpet out from underneath Winters before heading to the girls shielding them with his body. He grabbed both and jumped off the railing. He landed with a thud, making sure neither girl was hurt. Primrose blinked her eyes wearily at the advancing bodyguards, before focusing her energy on the three of them. As the guards opened fire the three disappeared in a flash of blue orbs.

They reappeared outside the gate where a man in green was waiting with a car. "I had a bit of an accident, but we'll talk later." Everyone got settled in the car and they took off not even looking back. They drove back to what looked like an old hotel. Primrose feeling much better after getting a few minutes of rest helped get Angel into the elevator and down to the basement where they laid him against the couch. The man in green went for a medical kit and pulled out tweezers as Angel pulled off his shirt. He lay back against the couch as the man in green put the tweezers against the wound to find the bullet. "Got it." The man in green yelled with the tweezers holding the bullet. "Thank god I thought I was going to faint while barfing." The brunette knelt down to the clean and bandage the wound but a pale hand stopped her. Primrose moved her hand to hover over the wound, ignoring the looks she was getting from 3 pairs of eyes. She focused her energy on the wound and smiled when she saw her hand glowed. Unnoticed by her, three pairs of eyes widened at the site and at the pale skin where the injury once was when she pulled her hand back.

"I think introductions are in order." The man in green said looking at the young woman in shock. "I'm Doyle, half-demon." He took Primrose's hand and kissed it. "Cordelia Chase." The brunette said seeming uninterested. Angel moved to speak before Primrose cut him off, "Let me guess Angel, good vampire?" The man nodded sheepishly. "Well I'm Primrose Halliwell, half whitelighter and witch."


End file.
